L'Aiguillon du désir
by Thanatosia
Summary: Camus désire Milo plus que tout, Mais celui la ignore tout de sa passion. La distance entre eux devient insupportable. Combien de temps Camus supportera ce sentiment? ..
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello les coupines! Voila je poste un début d'histoire écrit par mon copain pendant que sa copine Geekait!_

_J'espère que vous apprécierais et je posterais la suite plus tard et je le fouetterais si il le faut pour qu'il continue! :D_

_C'est Du Yaoi, Camus x Milo pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes! N'hésitez pas mettre des com's je lui transmet tout!_

* * *

**l'Aiguillon du désir.**

I

Camus errait, songeur, les yeux perdus dans le dôme étoilé du sanctuaire. Le bruit résonnant des bottes du chevalier sur le sol ponctuait les pensées solitaires du verseau. Malgré sa connaissance parfaite de cette voûte céleste, certaines de ces constellations faisaient toujours remonter en lui des sentiments profondément enfouis. La pâle lueur des astres luisait en des reflets bleutés, comme un fin châle lumineux déposé sur les pierres blanches du temple. L'atmosphère douce de cette clarté nuptiale accompagnait les rêveries du promeneur solitaire.

Il ne remarqua même pas l'apparition de Milo. Confus par la brume de son esprit égaré, il s'approchait petit à petit de son obsession, de cet homme qui s'imposait en son esprit, qui hantait constamment son âme et son cœur de cet amour inavouable. Il ne pensait qu'à lui mais pourtant il ne le voyait pas, hébété par le brouillard épais de ses pensées qui lui étaient toutes destinées. Leurs corps se rapprochaient fatalement dans un inconscient élan.

Le contact fût comme un choc électrique.

Les peaux des deux chevaliers s'effleurèrent légèrement le temps d'une seconde. L'épiderme de Camus s'hérissa instantanément, il sortit de ses rêves pour réaliser qu'il en vivait un. Le frôlement des corps le fit frissonner. Il sentit une main qui venait se poser sur sa nuque et caressait son cou tendrement. L'instant dura une éternité, la tendre poigne de Milo sur son corps le paralysa dans une émotion intense. Le corps du Verseau devint ardent, le contact de leur chair lui faisait se sentir comme un vif brasier, la chaleur montait en lui dans un torride torrent le consumant entièrement. Chaque pulsation de son cœur vibrait au travers de son corps, ravivant chaque fois sa brulante excitation.

Leur regard se croisa.

Camus se sentit s'engouffrer dans la profondeur abyssale du regard bleu intense de Milo. L'expression passionnément amoureuse qui émanait de son regard le fit tressaillir. Noyé dans cet océan de plaisir, dans cette fournaise de sensations, le français ne sentit pas la pression contre sa peau se relâcher. Milo n'était déjà plus là, mais la fièvre ardente de cette exaltation soudaine laissa le chevalier du Verseau figé sur place, écarlate.

Il respira profondément, plusieurs fois, pour reprendre ses esprits.

Lui qui revenait du royaume des morts, un si grand chevalier vainqueur de tant de combats, qui se sentait défaillir pour une simple rencontre ? Cette furtive entrevue avait été pour lui un choc. Il ressentait en lui comme une piqûre dont le délicieux venin se propageait doucement.

Plus que jamais, il se sentait comme un revenant, un fantôme sans consistance, perdu entre l'Hadès et la vie, l'amour et la trahison.

La fébrilité commençait à s'estomper, le chevalier reprenait conscience. Milles questions traversèrent son esprit sur le chemin du retour. L'attirance de Camus pour Milo ne faisait que croître. Le scorpion l'avait asservit à son charme. Camus se serait damné pour une rencontre plus longue, plus charnelle. Mais il ne sentit cette nuit-là, la poigne de Milo qu'une seule fois...


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjours tous le monde! Voici la suite! _

_Pour répondre à la question, Oui c'est bien mon copain donc un homme qui à écrit l'histoire! :D_

_Bonne Lecture et Merci pour vos Reviews ça fait extrêmement plaisir!_

* * *

II

Réveil en sursaut, dans la chaude moiteur du lit, le cœur battant. Le souvenir de la rencontre se ranimait chaque fois que Camus fermait les yeux. La chaleur l'étouffait. Il revenait peu à peu à la réalité, la mémoire encore imprégnée de sa rencontre nocturne. Désorienté par cette nuit troublée, il n'oubliait cependant pas ses devoirs de chevalier et se préparait, dans un état second, perdu dans ses pensées. Dehors, la douceur nuptiale s'était changée en une chaleur accablante. Le soleil grec était écrasant dans le paysage où les roches blanches reflétaient une lumière d'un éclat aveuglant. Au milieu de ce paysage aride flânait le chevalier, qui suivait ses pas au hasard, étourdi par les réminiscences de cette nuit. Etait-ce une illusion ? La chimère d'un fantasme trop désiré ? Le doute s'installait en lui, son esprit oscillait entre rêve et réalité. L'incertitude l'habitait, mais pourtant… il avait vu son regard, ces yeux passionnés, pénétrants, cela ne pouvait être que vrai… mais il en avait tant rêvé, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un autre fantasme… il n'avait pas pu bouger, paralysé sur le moment, il aurait pu le retenir, il aurait dû…. Les reproches l'habitaient, il se repassait ce bref moment encore et encore, ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, il aurait voulu le prolonger éternellement.

La journée fût longue, les remémorations incessantes de ce hantant souvenir ne faisait qu'accroître son désir pour Milo.

Arrivé chez lui il se dévêtit rapidement et s'effondra sur son lit. Exténué par le martellement permanent de ses souvenirs, il s'allongea avec seulement un fin tissu sur le corps. L'opprimante chaleur du jour diminuait pendant que le crépuscule tombait. Camus sentit en lui une sorte d'apaisement. Un instant de répit. Il réussit à ne plus penser à rien, à faire le vide totale dans son esprit. Plus qu'une accalmie, c'était un oubli momentané de toute l'effervescence qui l'animait. La frénésie s'estompait petit à petit et faisait place à un attendrissement consolant pour le chevalier. La douceur d'une brise le soulageait. Cette tranquillité guérisseuse le pacifia du tourment ininterrompu qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui. Il était enfin serein dans la quiétude de l'obscurité. Il s'endormi doucement, l'esprit engourdi, paisible.

Il était dans le néant. Entouré d'une noirceur opaque. Il avait sombré dans l'oubli. Flottant dans le vide, il ne pouvait pas se repérer, les ténèbres l'entouraient. Il n'avait pas conscience du temps, il n'avait pas même conscience de lui-même. Il était perdu dans un océan de noirceur. Mais ici au moins, il ne sentait rien. Il n'éprouvait plus la sensation de la passion ardente qui le consumait.

Une éternité s'était peut-être écoulée dans cette nébuleuse lorsque Camus remarqua qu'une silhouette floue s'y dessinait. Puis, des étoiles, à peine visible, dont le pâle éclat ne faisait que scintiller légèrement apparurent. Elles se dévoilaient une à une, de nulle part, comme si elles avaient été là tout ce temps, à observer Camus, mais imperceptibles. Le chevalier en discernait de plus en plus, dont la luminosité faible augmentait peu à peu en un flamboiement. Très vite il était ébloui par l'intensité des astres qui embrasaient le néant, le chevalier se senti perdu, prit de vertiges dans son

incompréhension totale de ce qui se passait, l'illumination soudaine était d'une beauté inquiétante. Au milieu de cette lumière la silhouette inconnue se définissait peu à peu. L'éclat de feu de ces milles soleils aveuglait le chevalier, mais cette forme… il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard. La silhouette s'avançait vers lui, devenant de plus en plus perceptible… cette allure lui était familière… l'aspect se dessinait plus clairement... Camus en fût pétrifié, c'était lui, c'était Milo. Il voyait clairement son visage maintenant, ses yeux bleus profondément ancrés jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme comme si il lui appartenait, il l'avait fait sien et il pouvait venir le chercher même dans les plus profondes ténèbres. Il avançait inlassablement vers lui, un léger sourire, les yeux fixés sur Camus qui ne pouvait rien faire. Son visage s'approche de plus en plus, mais le verseau ne peut pas bougé, totalement paralysé. Quand son visage fût presque collé au sien, il s'arrêta. Camus ne voyait plus que le bas du visage de Milo, il sentait son odeur, son souffle chaud contre lui. Chacune de ses respirations s'abattait sur Camus. Le scorpion expulsa un léger rire. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Camus ouvra les yeux. Retour à la réalité. Le visage de Milo était encore imprimé sur sa rétine. Il est là, c'est certain. Le français sauta hors du lit et se mit à chercher dans toute la pièce, il entendit un bruit de pas, il bondit au dehors. Mais rien. Il ne voyait que le sanctuaire, vide et calme. Il en était pourtant persuadé, Milo était là, c'était lui, il l'avait senti.

Rempli de doutes, il ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit. Milo avait-il vraiment été là, ou ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus ? Il avait pourtant senti son souffle contre lui, il avait presque senti ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, il sombrait dans une douce folie, le visage du scorpion ne s'effaçait pas de son esprit. Ce rêve paraissait si réel, il aurait voulu qu'il dure une seconde de plus pour sentir ce baiser…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello les coupines! Voici la suite! Plus que deux chapitres, :) je les posterais rapidement! Pour répondre à la question le dernier chapitre sera M :D  
_

* * *

III

Deux jours après ces évènements, il y eut une réunion des chevaliers. Durant ces deux jours, Camus ne cessa de se remémorer ces étranges souvenirs nappés d'une mystérieuse force envoutante. Il alla retrouver ses confrères en pensant y voir Milo. Il arriva en avance au temple du sanctuaire. Tandis que les chevaliers rentraient un à un, il les saluait, mais restait à l'affut. Il désirait repérer un visage, un regard, celui du scorpion. L'attente était insoutenable, il voulait à tout prix le voir.

Étrangement, Milo était le seul absent lorsque la réunion commença. Des ordres étaient donnés, le sanctuaire était dans un quelconque conflit. De simples chevaliers d'argent pouvaient régler tout cela, mais les chevaliers d'or devaient être informés de certains détails. Pendant que le discours interminable se déroulait, l'esprit de Camus se perdait. Pourquoi Milo n'était-il pas venu ? C'est son devoir de chevalier, serait-il prêt à corrompre sa dignité pour faire perdre la raison au français ?

C'était enfin terminé, Camus reprit ses esprits, s'apprêtant à partir. Soudain, il saisit un regard bien connu, oui, c'était le scorpion. Il avait dû rentrer durant la réunion sans que Camus s'en aperçoive. Son cœur battait comme jamais, chaque battement était comme un coup dans sa cage thoracique, le son même de ce martèlement s'entendait. Le scorpion ne le regardait pas, c'est comme si Camus n'était pas visible. Milo discutait avec d'autres chevaliers, sans même gratifier du moindre regard le verseau. Cette indifférence rendait Camus hors de lui, il voulut répandre son désespoir sur le scorpion, lui sauter dessus et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Mais tous ces sentiments, toutes ces pulsions restaient intérieurs. De l'extérieur, Camus restait de glace, statique, le poing fermé de nervosité, la mâchoire serré d'anxiété. Il attendait que Milo lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'une infime attention, un regard en coin, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il remarqua sa présence, qu'il lui donna une raison aux souffrances qu'il endurait. Mais rien. Pas le moindre signe de Milo. Il l'ignorait, Camus n'existait même pas pour lui.

Il ne pouvait plus patienter. Il avança vers le scorpion, il allait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il lui faisait vivre. Dès lors qu'il commença à marcher, Milo salua les autres chevaliers et chemina vers la sortie. Camus était fou de rage, il se sentit ignoré, inexistant, humilié. Tous ces sentiments se mêlaient dans son désir pour le scorpion, il devait lui parler. Il était à quelques mètres devant lui, Camus se mit à courir pour le rattraper, n'osant pas hurler son nom. Milo tourna sur la gauche en sortant, durant quelques secondes, le verseau ne pouvait plus le voir. Mais lorsque Camus arriva, le scorpion était déjà partit. Durant ces quelques secondes, il en avait profité pour s'échapper.

Camus en était fou de à lier, il ne laissa pas exploser sa rage mais il bouillait de l'intérieur, un magma de sentiments contradictoires, de l'amour à la haine, fusionnaient en lui dans une mortelle union.

Il rentra chez lui en essayant de rester de marbre, de ne pas faire transparaître aux autres le déchaînement intérieur qu'il vivait. Tout cela n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, il avait tant fantasmé sur Milo, il n'avait peut-être vécu qu'une illusion de plus. Mais d'avoir senti Milo près de lui, d'avoir senti son désir pour lui, la passion si forte qui se lisait dans ses yeux… il ne savait plus quoi penser, devenait-il fou ? Ou le scorpion jouait avec lui comme un prédateur avec sa proie ? Sa tentation envers lui était aussi forte que la colère qu'il ressentait après qu'il l'ait humilié, qu'il ait joué avec lui sans scrupule. Pourquoi était-il si attiré par lui, alors qu'il le faisait tant souffrir ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello les coupines! Voici la suite et fin de cette petite histoire! Bonne lecture et n'hesitez pas a reviews!_

_Ce chapitre est **M**._

* * *

**IV**

Camus se réveilla. L'atmosphère le fait suffoquer. En dehors de son temple, le soleil accable de sa lumière droite et terrible le sable est éblouissant et la mer miroite. Le monde stupéfié s'affaisse lâchement et fait la sieste, une sieste qui est une espèce de mort savoureuse et anéantissante. Les nuits passent et les mêmes rêves le hantent. La douleur de l'humiliation que Milo lui faisait subir était une affliction qui le rongeait jusqu'aux os. Devait-il subir cette damnation amer encore longtemps ? Pourquoi le scorpion ne lui faisait pas signe, ne lui indiquait pas comment réagir, que faire ? Il s'asphyxiait de questions, en proie au doute il ne savait pas quelle serait la bonne façon de réagir. La crainte se mêlait à ses hésitations, comme un filet d'araignée qui se tissait au fond de son cerveau, l'empêchant de raisonner. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il perdait ses esprits à trop y penser. Il fallait agir avant que cette passion le consume.

Il s'habilla promptement, déterminé à aller voir Milo. Dehors, la lumière était aveuglante, les pierres blanches éclataient d'une lueur incandescente. Le soleil faisait jaillir des étincelles vives du sable et des roches qui s'enflammaient dans un jaillissement brillant. Le soleil rayonnait à son zénith et faisait s'engouffrer dans sa splendeur irradiante tout le sanctuaire. La réverbération de la lumière chatoyante se fracassait sur l'armure d'or de Camus, qui sentait en lui un flamboiement plus intense encore, celui de sa passion fiévreuse pour Milo. Mais l'agitation intérieure du Verseau ne se dévoilait pas, il avançait avec une allure insensible au travers de ce paysage aride. Ce simulacre d'insensibilité était sa façon de rester humble aux yeux des autres, de ne pas laisser transparaître ce qu'il ressentait. Mais pourrait-il garder cette illusion intacte si il se confrontait à Milo ? Il enrageait intérieurement de ce qu'il lui faisait subir, il se devait de garder cet froideur polaire, ne pas se dévoiler, ne pas exploser, ne pas hurler ce qu'il ressent malgré l'envie irrépressible qu'il a de se mettre à crier qu'il le haï autant qu'il l'aime chaque fois qu'il voit son visage. Il était exténué de ces faux semblants qui l'accablaient, il fallait qu'il éclate avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Il arrivait au temple du scorpion. Il sentait son corps se contracter d'inquiétude, ses veines battre sous sa peau, l'oppression anxieuse de son cœur près à imploser à la moindre apparition du visage qu'il était venu chercher. Son souffle s'accélérait, les battements de son corps le faisait vaciller. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il était affolé de ne pas voir le scorpion, il s'attendait à ce qu'il apparaisse à n'importe quel moment, mais il le craignait autant qu'il le désirait. Il se tenait au milieu du temple depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque l'angoisse de l'attente le fit exploser, il se mit à crier le nom de Milo. Le hurlement bestial se fît entendre dans tout le temple, l'écho grondait comme un tonnerre. Son rugissement parut comme une supplication.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Il en était anéanti, effondré à genoux au milieu du temple, les yeux fermés, comme une dernière prière suppliant un miracle. Rien ne se passa. Il était vide de toute pensées, son corps s'écroula mais il ne senti rien. Ses pensées étaient dans le néant, un chaos vide l'englobant pour ne pas ressentir l'angoisse qui le détruisait.

Une infinité d'instants passèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Sa conscience revenait petit à petit. Son corps était étalé sur les dalles. Ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement. Son esprit était encore noirci par les brumes de son étourdissement. Il se rappela peu à peu ce qui c'était passé. Chaque instants remémoré était comme une blessure dont la cicatrice se ravivait à son souvenir. Il regarda autour de lui, le scorpion n'était toujours pas là. Il ne devait pas rester. Il se redressa avec lenteur, chaque mouvement était difficile. Statique au milieu du temple, il épia quelques instants si il ne percevait aucune présence. Rien.

En sortant du temple, il se retourna, plusieurs fois. La déception l'emplissait, il ne sentait plus aucune force en lui, son regard restait figé, droit, vide. Il espérait en secret, il espérait des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer. Le visage de Milo était constamment là, incrusté dans ses pensées.

La nuit commençait à tomber, mais la chaleur restait, en arrivant à son temple il se dévêtit, n'arborant plus qu'un pantalon et une chemise en toile simple. Il resta quelques instants dehors à fixer la lune pleine et ronde qui tissait au fil de la nuit la toile d'astres blancs éclatants qui l'accompagna jusqu'à l'aube.

Il partait se coucher lorsqu'il senti un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou. Il resta tétanisé sur place, n'osant plus bouger la moindre partie de s on corps, les yeux rivés devant lui, n'osant pas regarder derrière lui. Il savait que cette respiration était celle de Milo. Une poussée d'adrénaline le frappa, son souffle était coupé, il n'osait plus, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Figé comme un bloc de glace, la seule sensation qu'il avait en cet instant était celle de l'air chaud expulsé qui venait s'échouer sur sa nuque. Puis, un choc, la main de Milo sur ses hanches, le frottement sur sa peau le fît tressaillir. Sa main remontait doucement vers son torse, chaque centimètre caressé devenait une région ardente, embrasé par son désir, il sentait la température augmenter de plus en plus, les battements de son cœur étaient frénétiques. Le scorpion fît frôler ses lèvres contre son cou, caressant légèrement de sa langue l'épiderme électrique de Camus. Le verseau tenta de tourner la tête, pour le voir, pour admirer ses yeux, son visage, cette beauté mortelle qu'il désirait tant. Il chuchota avec hésitation « Milo, je ne …. » mais un doigt imposé sur ses lèvres l'interdit de finir sa phrase. La poigne de Milo se fit sentir sur son visage, il l'empêcha de se retourner. Le scorpion le serrait contre lui, la pression des deux corps augmentait, Camus se sentait totalement dominé, soumis par ses caresses incessantes, le scorpion le possédait mentalement et physiquement, il le contrôlait, le soumettait au joug de son corps. Les mains du verseau étaient sur celle de Milo, il tentait de se débattre, de le repousser... sans le vouloir vraiment. Les doigts du scorpion descendirent entre ses jambes, l'excitation de Camus était surréelle, il essayait de lutter en apparence, mais désirait lui appartenir plus que tout. Les caresses de Milo le faisait gémir de plaisir, le toucher se faisait de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus fort, il vibrait de plaisir d'être son jouet. La sueur perlait sur sa nuque, la chaleur de son excitation emplissait son corps, sa mâchoire se crispait, il plongeait dans une exquise extase, un ultime délice qui le fit s'effondrer de plaisir.

À genoux, épuisé, il se retournait en espérant voir Milo. Mais il était déjà loin, à peine apercevait-il les contours de son corps dans l'ombre de la nuit. La silhouette s'arrêta un moment, tourna la tête vers le verseau. Ses yeux luisaient comme des comètes dans les ténèbres.

Camus devina à ce moment, l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Milo.

**Fin**


End file.
